


A Courtly Dance

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Aredhel is surrounded by her suitors Maglor goes and 'rescues' her from them.





	

Seeing her expression from across the room Macalaure nearly laughed. It was clear that Irisse was getting frustrated by all the ellons seeking her attention. Casting a quick glance around the room it was also clear that anyone who would rescue the poor ellons from her wrath were busy so didn’t notice the potential issue.

Smoothly he slipped across the room to where she was standing, a charming smile settling on his face. The other ellons parted for him clearly disgruntled about having him there yet unwilling to possibly invoke his father’s anger, much to Macalaure’s amusement. Elegantly he bowed to her catching her hand a pressing a kiss to the back of it. As he straightened Macalaure met her eyes, his smile becoming a little more genuine.

“It seems sad that there is dancing yet you stand over here alone, Irisse. Perhaps you would be willing to indulge me for a dance?”

“Perhaps I would, cousin.” She laughed, relaxing now that she had an ally nearby.

“Well I suppose I can drag Tyelkormo away from his entertainment for you if you’d rather his company.” He offered, his eyes dancing with laughter.

She gave his arm a gentle swat in retaliation for the teasing though her eyes showed that she was just as amused as he was. “That is not necessary Cana, for I would be most pleased to dance with you, just as long as you stop making those horrible jokes.”

“As my Lady commands.” Giving her another bow he swept her away from her little group of suitors and out among the other dancers.

As soon as they were out of hearing range Irisse kissed his cheek gratefully. “Thank you Cana. I had no idea what I would have done if I had to put up with them for much longer.”

“Gone crazy and possibly have frightened everyone here?” He offered settling one hand at her waist and gently holding her other hand.

She looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded slowly, setting her hand on his shoulder. “I might have done that actually. Maybe it’s them who owe you their thanks not me then.”

“Maybe it is though I doubt that I shall ever receive that thanks.” Macalaure commented nonchalantly easily falling in step with the music and the other dancers. Irisse laughed following his lead.

“No, I don’t think you will. It is nice to dream though, isn’t it.”

“Not really,” He grinned playfully. “I have better things to dream about than their gratitude.”

“Such as this mysterious person you love?”

“Such as them, but also you.” He admitted shyly. Oh he knew Irisse had a crush on him when she was younger, but he thought that she had outgrown it. “You feature in my dreams as well, Irisse.”

A blush colored her cheeks, and she hid her face against his shoulder. “That’s not fair Cana. You aren’t supposed to make comments like that while we’re dancing.”

“Oh and when am I supposed to make them?” He asked lowly, gently pulling her closer.

“After we finish dancing, that way I can kiss you and we don’t have to worry about anyone walking into us.” She replied pulling back so she could look at his face just as the music was coming to its end.

“Ah, my apologies I will endeavor to have better timing in the future.” Macalaure acknowledged.

Irisse shook her head in fond amusement then leaned up pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “See that you do.”

He blinked surprised for a moment then his eartips turned a light red. “Would you indulge me with another dance later? I’d ask for one now, but-”

She laughed pressing her finger to his lips. “Yes, Cana I will dance with you again later. Now go and amaze everyone else with your music.”


End file.
